a slave to everything
by Anthy Dusky
Summary: johnny kidnaps devi...this one is rated r for a reason...there's no hentai yet, but it will get that way if lia has anything to do with it.
1. vaguely familiar

a slave to everything  
  
by anthy dusky  
  
  
  
chapter 1: vaguely familiar  
  
devi twirled her hair absently around her finger. what the fuck is this guy's problem? this has to be one of the worse dates i've been on.although.  
  
her date continued droning on about.something, and she glanced absently around the room. she was getting the normal crop of dirty looks and sneers from various families scattered about the room.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"adrian.i hate to-"  
  
"devi?"  
  
she turned to find the source of this pleasant and vaguely familiar voice. "johnny? WHAT THE FUCK!!?? what part of 'never contact me again' didn't get through your thick skull?"  
  
"devi, i'm sorry.i'm sorry about everything. i really miss your smile."  
  
"WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!! I HATE YOU!" she threw her glass of water in his face.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME DO YOU NOT LIKE?!" he demanded, now furious.  
  
"oh, you've forgotten? let me refresh your memory- it might have been the time you TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME!!!"  
  
"oh, yeah." he shrugged. "BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO ALL PSYCHO-BITCH ON ME WITH THE MACE!!"  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STALKING ME, YOU CRAZY FUCK!"  
  
johnny's eyes narrowed. "how dare you throw that in my face," he hissed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a boxcutter. "YOU BITCH!"  
  
oh shit, devi thought, trying to get out of the way, but he was too fast. he snatched her, kicking and screaming, off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. with an almighty shriek she bit down on his shoulder and he cried out.  
  
then, he darted out of the restaurant.  
  
he was running on adrenaline and very little sleep, and the extra strength that had provided was required as he fought a screaming devi into the back of his car. he followed her in and looked out the window, ignoring the screaming and kicking (he was sitting on her stomach, but he weighed so little that she didn't seem to notice, and if she had he wouldn't have cared.)  
  
"he's long gone," he hissed with a dark grin, "so you might as well give up fighting."  
  
  
  
*a/n: wow am i a sick fuck. don't worry-there will be no hentai in the upcoming chapter.maybe later, though.* 


	2. moral dilemmas

chapter 2: moral dilemmas  
  
johnny ran his fingers hastily through his black hair. with a nervous glance at the basement door he rose from his chair and paced about.  
  
"of all the things you have ever done, this has to be the among the worst."  
  
johnny turned suddenly. still tacked to the wall were the doughboys.  
  
"when did you start talking again?!"  
  
"oh come on, johnny," mr. fuck said coaxingly, "you can't really be that stupid. you can do whatever you want to those styrofoam manifestations, but our voices will always be in your mind. like it or not, we're still a part of you."  
  
"shut up. i'm not going through this again. this is my mind, my life, i'm not going to be the slave again-"  
  
"really?" psychodoughboy asked slyly. "it's like that reverant meat told you-he IS right about somethings, you know-'you are always a slave to something'."  
  
"fuck you! i'm a slave to nothing!"  
  
"well, then, how do you explain your feelings for that girl in the basement? she isn't just any random person, is she? you like her. you REALLY like her. and in some deep part of you, you know exactly why she's tied up in the nicest room in your bloody house."  
  
"remember, johnny? we were your friends. even that fucking bunny left you, but we were always there for you. do you think that's going to change NOW?"  
  
"wait.how come you guys can talk again, but where's nailbunny?"  
  
"we blocked him out, johnny," mr. eff said simply, "all we had to do was change your frequency."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! it isn't enough that you want my brain-now you have to take away my bunny too?!"  
  
"pretty much, yeah."  
  
"god DAMNIT!!!"  
  
*a/n: okay, this is getting really weird. i have no coherent plan for this as of yet, but that will change eventually. review if you love me, or flame away if you really feel you have to. see, flames used to make me cry, but now i don't give a rat's ass what anyone thinks about my shit. but i digress. anyhoo, review away.* 


End file.
